List of Characters in Fallout: Equestria - Heart Of the Goddess
This is a list of characters that will appear in (or already have appeared in) the side story Heart of the Goddess. Main Characters Bone Saw One of the four main characters, Bone Saw is an oversized unicorn with a white coat. He is the owner of a shabby inn located in Manehattan and a mercenary on contract. After accidentally getting in conflict with Melting Cog, he will be hired by a mysterious cybernetic pony (later revealed as Cyber Cog) to retrieve a mysterious and powerful energy source. He is described with a quite grumpy and reserved personality, because he was born and raised in Fillydelphia for nine years, alongside his sister Thin Chain. Thin Chain The younger sister of Bone Saw, is the co-owner of the inn in Manehattan. During her escape with her brother from Fillydelphia, she learned a lot of medical knowledge, becoming a good doctor that can cure serious wounds. In addition to becoming a ghoul. Unlike her brother, she always tries to avoid physical confrontations, preferring a more peaceful and reasonable approach (nevertheless, if attacked, she wouldn't hesitate to kill). Cyber Cog Brother of Melting Cog, is the pony who hires Bone Saw to recover a mysterious energy source. Originally from the old Yanhoover, is a pre-war pony, survived the fall of the megaspells due to its cryo-technology and the replacement of most of his organs with mechanical replicas, as well as the arts. During the story, is learn that he had a wife, even if is unknow if she's dead (in fact, when Bone Saw asks he if she is dead, he responded saying "something similar"). In addition, Cyber claims to be one of the scientists who worked on the planning of Sprite-bots, that could be confirmed by his mastery nell'acherare robots-speakers. Snow Flank Nothing is known about the history of Snow Flank, apart to the fact that he is a "snowflake" (the result of an old project of the Stable-Tec), and that he is very resistant to bullets, radiation and extreme conditions, such as dehydration, malnutrition and extended sleep deprivation. He is described as an albino foal, without mane and with a grotesque ( sunken and staring eyes, malnourished and battered appearance, etc.), A fact that worries many of the characters in the story (including Bone Saw and Thin Chain). In one chapter, is meant that he could have cannibalistic tendencies, given by the fact that, in one chapter, he attacks and eats part of the muzzle of a raider, leaving uncovered the bone and killing him. Minor Characters Scarred Bolt's Gang Scarred Bolt Old acquaintance of Bone Saw, Scarred Bolt is considered the faster mare in Equestria and, is said, can kill fifteen Pegasus of the Enclave. Bone Saw already met her a couple of years earlier the setting of the story, when the unicorn had stole almost three thousand caps and shot her, nearly killing the mare. Also, in a second, totally different situation, she, the white unicorn and Thin Chain had cooperated, and between the three had happened something that make the mare really angry toward Bone Saw. She is currently engaged with Hapooned Hoof, even if not steadily. Harpooned Hoof Right hoof of Scarred Bolt, he is her spokesman and second in command of the great gang of ponies . Due to a not well specified accident, he has replaced his right hoof with a harpoon. He have a hard and contemptuous humor towards slaves and, in particular, Bone Saw, but reveals a softer side with his "girlfriend" (alias Scarred Bolt, for which he brings gifts continuously). He die in the eight chapter, after the leader of the Foals of the Apocalypse had cut his tongue off and (surely) burned him. Bark at the Moon radio Ol' Sharp Nails Owner of the radio "Bark at the Moon radio" (a radio station of satire and news from the deep Palomino), he is a hellhound of second generation, less violent than some of his similar but no less deadly. From what other can feel, he have a graceless voice with a pronounced Southern accent, which makes him almost incomprehensible. He also have a deep hatred for Melting Cog and a group of raiders in the area where he lives, the Foals of the Apocalypse, a bunch of cannibalistic savages. Antagonists Melting Cog's party Melting Cog Born before the war, Melting is a ferocious and evil ghoul, undisputed leader of Steelhoover (formerly Yanhoover) and a major manufacturer of weapons of Equestria. Temperamentally, he is impatient and psychotic enough to kill members of his group just because they failed to answer or contradicted him. Nevertheless, if it weren't for his bodyguard, he would be just a coward ready to sacrifice anyone to survive. It's not clear what his interest in the Heart is, but certainly he wants to use it against his brother in some way. Broken Horn Known for being the terrible personal bodyguard to Melting, Broken Horn is a powerful alicorn who escaped from Maripony after Littlepip made the structure explode. She was found by Melting Cog wandering wounded in the wasteland who, as a precaution, broke her horn, so she couldn't use her magic against him. However, at an indeterminate point later on, he created a special prosthetic for her, leading to her almost being able to use her magic. The reason that she decided to become the bodyguard of Melting is the exact same reason his crew follows orders: fear. Foals of the Apocalypse Tanker Introduced in the eighth chapter, Tanker is an enormous earth pony, described as taller and muscular Bone Saw, with the back a device that pumps in the body large amounts of med-x (this due to the wounds he have over most of his body), able to send any other pony in overdose . Tanker has a physical strength far superior to the norm, along with an impressive endurance (a punch of Bone Saw given with his cybernetic hoof haven't harm the giant), but as is made clear to the readers, he is probably retarded, since he talks in a unclear tone, often in third person and in a monosyllabic maner. Also is hinted, like all the other Foals, that he is possible affected by the Raider disease, but this is still unknown . Blasting Burst Introduced at the end of the eighth chapter, he is a pony with half of his face and the body burned. He wear a respirator and as weapons uses two flamethrowers, welded together. He refers to the leader of the Foals as a "boss", rather than the other, who call him "Father" or "Daddy".Category:Fallout Equestria: Heart of the Goddess Category:Lists